A Person to Fill the Void
by definetlyhuman
Summary: After Skye's shooting, the team is short one member. What will happen when another agent joins Coulson's team to fill the spot Skye has left? Not everyone is very welcoming or happy about it, especially Ward. Upon her arrival, the team learns that this Agent is not at all what they thought she would be. Yet, Ward still has an issue with her. What is his issue? Read and find out!


**Hi! Thank you for clicking on this story! Before yo begin to read I just have a slight little note sorta thing? Yeah anyway. **

**"Your actress buddy, is she a spy too? They start that young?" (Hulk)**

**"I did." (Natasha)**

**These few lines between Natasha and the Hulk, well Bruce Banner, in the Avengers movie sparked my imagination about the younger S.H.I.E.L.D agents, so the main character in this comes from the idea that to become an agent you don't necessarily have to have two PHD's or be some amazing muscular athletic tactical person, you could be a kid if you started early enough.**

**So yeah, just wanted to say that. Ok on with the story.**

"She was not supposed to be in the field ever again," Agent Ward says to Coulson, slight anger in his tone.

"Director Fury has changed his mind." Coulson says calmly, taking a seat in his chair. It is just him and Ward in his dimly lit office.

"What does she think about this?" Ward asks, his frustration becoming more apparent.

"You can ask her when she gets here," Coulson says casually, avoiding any really answer.

"Did you request her?" Ward says sternly.

"No, no I did not. Fury knows we are short a team member for the time being, and decided she would fill the void."

Ward just looks at Coulson; obvious dissatisfaction in his facial expression.

"She is a valuable asset whether you like it or not and she will help the team."

"I don't like it," Ward says bluntly.

"It's only temporary Agent Ward."

There is a knock on the door and Agent May walks in.

"We will be landing in 20 minutes. Maybe it is time to brief the other two now?" She says.

"Yes it is." Coulson says, rising from his desk.

* * *

"Were getting a new team member?" Jemma Simmons says, quietly, almost sadly.

"Is it permanent? What about Skye? Is she taking her place?" Leo Fitz says as he puts down his tools he had been working with in the lab. "That's not fair to Skye, she will be back."

"Agent Collins is only staying with us until Skye is one-hundred percent and cleared to return to the Bus. She is not taking her place, she is just going to help us out because we are a man down and as you both know we are still taking on missions." Agent Coulson says to the pair.

He knew Skye's condition was a touchy subject for everyone. Once it was certain that she would live, everyone started to get back into their normal routine. However, Skye would have a long road to recovery, and everyone, especially Jemma, wanted to be with her for it. They didn't take any missions for two weeks, they just stayed with Skye. When Director Fury had told them last week that they had to start taking missions again and do their jobs, Jemma and Fitz were furious. Ward was unhappy, but new it had to be done. May, was typical May, she kept her opinions to herself. Agent Coulson knew it was time to get his team back in gear, even if they were missing a crucial part of it. Skye would recover just fine without them next to her bedside 24/7.

"We are landing in about 10 minutes and I expect you will welcome her to the bus and the team just as you did for Skye." Agent Coulson says before exiting the lab and leaving the two scientists alone.

"I guess having a new team member is a bit exciting." Jemma says to Fitz who still looked very upset.

"Maybe, but she isn't Skye. The only person that should be coming back on the bus is Skye. This Agent Collins better not be trying to take Skye's place." Fitz says to his partner.

"Oh Fitz don't think like that. Like all of us Agent Collins is just doing her job. Coulson is right; we should welcome her and make her feel like a part of the team." Simmons says to Fitz, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Welcoming her is what Skye would want."

Fitz perks up at this and nods his head. "Fine."

* * *

Thank you for reading! More to come if you want! Please Review. Critiques and Criticisms welcome! (How else am I supposed to make it better without a little true honest and criticism? :P)


End file.
